


Working Skirt

by basingtei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingtei/pseuds/basingtei
Summary: Modern Office AU. Korra has a crush on her boss, Asami.





	Working Skirt

 

Working for Future Industries had been a good idea in the beginning. Korra was fresh off the boat at the time and needed any job she could get. Her credentials didn’t exactly give her boss much to go on but she was employed anyway out of sheer curiosity. She was hired as a secretary for the main building where Asami could keep an eye on her but also where Korra could get a lot of socialization. Asami though that Korra's face greeting her new business partners everyday would be a great start, Korra being so beautiful to her. 

And so time went on. And Korra, being observant as she was, noticed her boss loved to keep up on the latest fashion. She often tried to change her wardrobe to look more feminine and whenever she did she was complimented well by her boss.

"Adorable blouse." "That skirt looks great on you." "That necklace is beautiful, it brings out your eyes." "Your haircut is so cute! It frames your face well."

Korra was easily swooned by her compliments. She looked forward to seeing Asami every morning and every night. 

Her job wasn't the problem. It was the promotion.

 

X

 

"You want me to what?"  Korra asked, her jaw agape. 

"I think you have so much potential. I feel that you're wasted behind a desk answering phones all day and making appointments."

Korra looked down and fiddled with her wooden bangle. 

"I just don’t think working for you directly is such a good idea Miss Sato."

"Korra, it's only you and me here. Just call me Asami from now on."

"Miss Sa-… Asami. I can't be your personal assistant."

"Why  not? You’re good with people, you have a great intuition, which I highly value, and you have a good worth ethic."

"I'm not good at business relations. That's not even on me résumé."

"You can learn as you go. And you'll be earning triple what you earn now."

"T-t-triple?!"

"Of course, that's not a free ride. I'll work you to the bone and then some. But don’t worry. I'm sure you and I are going to make a great couple."

Korra blushed at her word choice. 

"I'll tell Kari to be your replacement. She'll be thrilled." She said and stood from her desk. Korra stood and Asami walked to the door.

"Please come in about 20 minutes before I get here tomorrow. I'll meet you just outside this office and we'll go over your new schedule."

"Okay… Asami."

She walked out and Asami gave her a smile that made Korra's heart rate rise just the slightest. 

 

X

 

Two months in and Korra was really having trouble concentrating. Each new contract she had to personally read along with Asami to make sure there was no misunderstanding. Only Asami read faster than Korra. And she liked to lean over her shoulder and point at lines that cracked her up, making their bodies collide and it gave Korra so many butterflies she thought she might float out of her chair. Her face was almost always red in these late night sessions. Korra was turning into more of a business partner than as assistant and although the work didn’t bother her, her relationship with her boss did.

 

X

 

Korra had her clip board in front of her and was doodling hearts with her name attached to Asami's surname. She was drawing her eyes, her lips, things about her boss that she stared at too much. So much so she could memorize every curve of her face, everyway light refracted in her eyes. She was so busy she hadn't been listening to most of the conversation.

"What do you think Korra?"

"Hmm?" She asked and looked up from the conference table. Her boss and three other men in suits were looking at her, waiting.  _ Oh, spirits _ , she thought.  _ What was the question _ ?

"What do I think about what exactly?"

"Taking Sukoyaba Motors as a potential client? A merger of sorts?" Asami asked calmly and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. Korra gulped. She loved when she sat like that. Korra took in a deep breath and reviewed what little notes she had on the Sukoyaba company. After a brief review she gave her honest opinion.

"Asami, we have seven brands of cars, two brands of motorcycles, planes, boats, even trains." She began and Asami leaned in closer, listening carefully.

"We would not benefit at this time taking in another brand of cars when I think we could cover new ground."

"Where can we go from here?"

"I think we should look into offering a line of off-roading vehicles and perhaps constriction machinery. The market is wide open for us and a few of our clients have asked for construction equipment from us. At this point, Sukoyaba Motors would become a leech to Future Industries and be the only beneficiary of this merger."

Asami smiled and folded her hands into her lap. The three men across the table, two of them balding, were shocked at such an answer.

"And just what give you, a secretary, the gull to make such an accusation?" One mad asked.

Asami stood and leaned on the table.

"She happens to be my business advisor."

"Her? Let me see her credentials! I know you've been around this business your whole life but I can guarantee you she knows nothing!" Another man said. 

"This meeting is over." Asami said and stood straight up, crossing her arms.

"Asami, wait-" Korra pleaded but Asami was already at the intercom.

"Kari! Show the representatives of Sukoyaba Motors out. Now." She let go of the button and Korra stood. The three men stood and left, huffing about women knowing nothing and waiting to see her company crumble to the ground. A woman with long dark hair escorted them out while Asami and Korra left for her office. Asami entered last and closed the door behind her. She was angry at the pigs but proud of Korra. She was conflicted and as such, leaned against her office door.

"Asami? Are you okay?" She asked and stood by her, her clipboard in her hands.

"Yes. I don’t like how they treated you. It was disrespectful at best. But I think you made an excellent call! You have learned so much! I am so proud of you Korra." She smiled and cupped Korra's cheek affectionately. 

"Let me see our next meeting." She said and grabbed the clipboard with Korra's business notes and doodles.

"Asami no!" She grabbed it and Asami looked at her like she was just bitten.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" she was panicking and looking around the office. "Don’t you have another copy of our schedule?"

"Yes, filed away. Yours is right there, just let me see it."

"I can't."

"Korra, give me the notes."

"No!"

"Now!"

Korra sighed and closed her eyes, holding out the clipboard for Asami. she snatched it out of her hand.

"Honestly, was that so hard?" She asked and looked at the notes. And the doodles. there was a tense silence where Korra crossed her arms and looked down, admiring her Quincy heels Asami had bought for her. Navy blue of course. 

"Korra?" Asami asked softly and she looked up to meet her boss' eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you months ago. I thought it would go away but it's just kind of festered inside of me and grown and bloomed and… I'm just so sorry Asami."

Asami looked to Korra and she placed the clipboard on a side table.

"I want your resignation immediately."

"Why? Can’t I just work in another position?"

"Because I can’t do this with my employees."

Suddenly Korra's face was cupped in Asami's hands and her lips were pressed against her lips and it was so warm and so soft Korra was almost sure it wasn't real. She gave into the kiss and it went from soft to heated so quickly Korra's head spun. When Asami finally let go Korra had to blink a few times and there was a stupid smile on her face, not to mention maroon lipstick.

"I'll back you. With me as your reference you can have almost any job in town."

"You like me?"

Asami nodded.

"You like me? Enough to date me?"

She smiled and laughed.

"And this whole time I thought it was so one-sided."

"Korra, I liked you from day one. I just didn’t know if you liked me the way I liked you." 

Korra smiled and leaned in for one more kiss. Asami gave it to her freely and they both sighed. 

"I'll help you find a job tomorrow. In the meantime, mind if I treat you to dinner, Misses Korra Sato?" Asami joked and Korra blushed but nodded and took her hand. Asami gathered her things together and they left Future Industries for the last time as Boss and Employee. 


End file.
